


To Sweeten the Day

by gummyrubi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, On the side - Freeform, Valentine's Day, YGOShipfestSVE, spiritshipping, tomorrowshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Asuka decides what to do for Valentine's day with Jim.





	To Sweeten the Day

Asuka sat by herself at a table out in the courtyard, a pensive look on her face, her hazel eyes focused on her phone screen in front of her. 

“Look any harder at it and it’s gonna burst into flames,” Judai commented as he and Johan took a seat beside her. They were all on lunch together, with Edo coming in shortly with his lunch. 

Johan nudged Judai. “Don’t mind him, but what’s up Asuka?” 

Asuka sighed, turning off her phone screen before glancing at the two next to her. “What do you guys have planned for Valentine’s day?”

The two of them stared at her, looked at each other, then looked back at her, curiously. 

“What?” She asked, pushing away the food they had today for lunch--supposedly it was popcorn chicken but it didn’t taste like chicken so Asuka was a little hesitant to eat it. Judai ate it like it was his favorite meal. “I don’t have any ideas for it and it’s three days away.”

Judai hummed. “Have you asked Jim what he wants to do for it?”

Johan nodded. “Judai and I have decided we’re gonna have a horror movie marathon together.”

Asuka quirked a brow at them. “For Valentine’s Day? Isn’t that more of a Halloween thing?”

Judai happily ate his lunch while looking proud of himself. “What better way to spend the holiday than by cuddling with your date and being scared shitless?”

“He’s been trying to get me to watch scary movies with him for months now and now’s his chance,” Johan rolled his eyes fondly. Judai loved watching scary movies--the scarier the better because that meant they were working—and while they did watch one every once in a while, Johan had been waiting for an opportunity like this. He had planned for them to eat lots of chocolates during their horror movie marathon. If Johan discreetly put some of his lunch onto Judai’s plate, Judai at least didn’t notice. “But, what does Jim want to do? Or you?”

Jim and Asuka had only been dating for a couple months now, and since their schedules were so different from each other, they didn’t get to see each other much in school, so they only really had weekends and after school to hang out. This year, Valentine’s day was on Saturday, which meant they would be able to spend the day together, if they made plans.

Which they hadn’t.

Asuka bit her lower lip as she looked at her phone screen again. One of them had to ask but this was the first time she had started dating someone for real, and she didn’t know how to bring up the subject. 

A simple, “Hey, what do you wanna do for Valentine’s day?” would suffice but, she wondered if she should wait for Jim to make the first move, like he had when he asked her out a couple months back. 

Or maybe it was her turn to ask? She’d asked a couple weeks ago to go to the mall together and they’d gone and it was fun--they got to eat some sweet cinnamon rolls at the food court after lunch and Asuka had come home with a few new accessories. 

She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t much for celebrating Valentine’s day and since it would be her first with a significant other, she wasn’t sure what steps to take. 

Asuka sighed. “I’m not sure.” She ate the cookie that came with her lunch, just a sugar cookie that seemed safe enough to eat, and she put her phone away. Jim had a different lunch than her so she wouldn’t be seeing him until after school, if they went out for ice cream or something. “I was thinking of making chocolates.” 

Judai nodded, finishing off his lunch. “That sounds fun, what kind of chocolates does Jim like?”

“I’m not sure? I’ve seen him eat all kinds before,” Asuka brought a finger up to her chin in thought. She’d seen him eat chocolate ice cream, dark chocolate cake, white chocolate cupcakes, all sorts. She lit up. “I’ll just have to make all of them.”

Johan smiled. “Get some cute chocolate molds too, those make it even better.”

Asuka nodded, grinning. “How hard can it be to make them, right?”

* * *

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Asuka muttered to herself, staring down at the lumpy chocolate in her hand. It was supposed to be a heart and she both used the molds and even tried free handing it, but no matter what the chocolates just didn’t taste right and she couldn’t figure out why.

She dejectedly tried this one, hoping that it would taste better than her previous attempts—the kitchen was starting to look like a chocolate war zone. 

Asuka made a face as she ate the chocolate. “Jim’s never gonna want these.”

Luckily, she was home alone. Her parents were out on some week-long Valentine’s day cruise somewhere in the world and her brother was off playing Cupid on this weekend of love so it was just her in the house and no one to see her disaster in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang. 

Asuka dropped the other chocolate she had in her hand, desperately looking around for a clock—they’d agreed on fi—it was after five and Jim was right outside her door while she stood there, kitchen covered in chocolate, her clothes stained, and she was fairly sure she had some chocolate wiped on her cheek. 

“Oh  _ no _ .” She meant to dress up all nice, with this cute floral dress Fubuki had given her for her last birthday, along with doing her hair all pretty and up.

The doorbell rang again, followed by a text alert on her phone. She glanced down at the screen and saw it was Jim, asking if she was home. 

She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

There was one, semi-salvageable batch of chocolates she had. They were flower and heart shaped and out of all them, they tasted as close as to normal as she could get them.  

It would have to do.

She tried to fix up her hair as much as she could, smiled, then opened the door. 

“Hi.”

Jim blinked once, then smiled. “Hi there, you look lovely today.”

Asuka felt her cheeks warm. “I lost track of time and didn’t have a chance to get ready.”

Jim shook his head, and that’s when he pulled out a bouquet of roses, pinks and whites, from behind his back and held it out for her. “I think you look beautiful even if you’re dressed up or not.” He reached over and gently thumbed at her cheek, wiping away a tiny speck of chocolate. “I think you look extra sweet today.”

Now Asuka could feel more of her face turn warm. This exchange student had really come in and made her feel things she wasn’t used to, had her blushing when he complimented her as sweetly as he did. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jim,” and she held out a small, clear bag wrapped with light pink ribbon and filled with mostly heart-shaped chocolates. “I tried my best.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Asuka,” he replied as they exchanged gifts. “I’m sure I’ll love them.” He eagerly took one of the chocolates out as she let him into her house. They were going to stay home to watch some movies together (not horror movies, though) before going out to dinner afterwards. That was all they felt like doing today. Next week they had plans to go ice skating together, and maybe hiking the week after. But this weekend would be a relaxing one, one where it would be the two of them spending some time together. She looked forward to her peaceful night. 

She winced at the state of her kitchen but twiddled nervously with her fingers while Jim tried the first chocolate. 

He grinned at her. “I like it, it’s sweet and I can tell you put a lot of love into this.”

Asuka fondly rolled her eyes as she let out a small sigh of relief before turning to look for a vase for the flowers. “Thanks. I love the flowers, they’re my favorite.” 

Jim smiled at her. “I can’t wait to eat all those chocolates.” Jim said, pointing to the bags on the counter with the rest of the chocolates Asuka had made. 

“Oh, n-no,” Asuka was quick to reply, “They’re not very good.”

“Of course they are, if you made them.” Jim leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you for working so hard.”

She gave him a soft look. “Thank you for being so sweet.”

“I think that would be you since you’re covered in chocolate.”

Asuka blushed as she laughed, telling him she’d clean up the kitchen first and then they could start their date. 

Jim didn’t hesitate to offer help and despite her protests, Asuka finally let him help her, figuring they would get done sooner. 

Their conversation flowed naturally, and the laughter was soft and light between them. If there were a few kisses too, well that just added to the sweetness. 

And if making chocolates became a Valentine’s day tradition for them, then that just made things even more sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but here it is ! For rustedwirewitch, some tomorrowship.  
> Thought this ship was cute before, never got around to writing for it so it was something new to try :)


End file.
